Why is it Me?
by Little miss Salvitore xox
Summary: Elena's parents have just died and she is getting back to her normal life when two brothers move into town. What will happen when she finds out who and what these people are..
1. Introductions

_Dear diary,_

_My life is so confusing, I mean I have a boyfriend and he is the quarterback,_

_What more could I want,_

_I have a caring brother who is on drugs, and I've just lost my parents,_

_'Why me?' why did my mom and dad have to drive off the bridge_

_Why did I have to go to that party that night, it's my entire fault I shouldn't have skipped family night_

_I should have stayed at home with my mom and dad all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone._

_Elena_

**1 year later**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm feeling strong today, for the first time since the accident I feel awake,_

_I will not mourn or cry I will smile; I won't be the sad girl who lost her parents._

_I will be alive_

_Elena_

I didn't know what else to say I've not wrote in this thing since the accident but I'm not going to think about this anymore I'm going to look into the future. Elena's phone started ringing it was Bonnie's ringtone

**"Hey bonnie"**

**"Hey you ok are you sure you should be going back today"**

**"yeah bonnie, if I don't go back now then I will never get used to it and anyway I need to find a new boyfriend and the only way I'm going to do that is if I ..."**

**"GO BACK TO CHEER PRACTICE"**

**"Exactly"**

**"ok I'll be there to pick you up in 15 minutes be ready IN YOUR CHEER UNIFORM"**

**"K sees u in a bit"**

Right first things first I need to get ready.

Ten minutes later Elena was in her red uniform and was applying her makeup, now Elena never wore makeup but seen as it was the first day off term she wanted to make a good impression what will today be like.

Bonnie arrived 10 minutes later in her new white Toyota prius.

**"Are you sure you are ready for this, I mean it's only been a year "**asked bonnie

**"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine I have to be I can't live the rest of my life in the dark I have to be strong for jerr's sake"**Elena replied.

As they got out the car Elena was jumped onto by her best friend Caroline

**"OH MY GOD is you ok I'm so sorry what happened**" Caroline bust out saying

"**Yeah I'm fine just can't wait to get back out on the market"** Elena replied

**"Oh yeah I heard about you and matt was it not working out"**

**"Yeah it just wasn't ...going smooth we just lost interest"**

**"Well I spot two new hotties behind you** "said Caroline

I turned around to see who it was he was magnificent he was tall looked about 20 with black hair he was with a younger looking boy who looked about my age he was just as cute but he had blond hair and an old fashioned hair style.

It was like arrow had been put through my heart.

**"Well go and speak to them"** said bonnie

Just as she said that Mrs Smith the receptionist saw me

"**Elena...Elena can you come here and help these two new boys for the day they don't know their way and there in most off your classes"**

**"Yes of course ... Hay I'm Elena"**

**"Hello Elena I'm Damon"**

He was so hansom with his black electric hair and his baby blue eyes just standing there in the corridor smirking at me I knew we were going to be friends.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There is a new guy at school and his name is Damon._

_He seems Dangerous and mysterious._

_He has a brother, who is so annoying,_

_I mean he is so old school and he has a Jedward hair style._

_Bonnie seems to like him but I don't I like Damon, He is so dreamy he has black hair and blue eyes that sparkle._

_He is like my own Edward Cullen but he is a proper one not a stupid idiotic one that isn't human he is my human crush._

_Elena_

Today is the Miss Mystic falls, my mum wanted me to do it before she died she had signed me up and everything so I'd decided to do it not for me but for my mom.

She was the one who signed me up before she died, the only thing I needed was an escort.

I wondered about asking Damon but I hardly knew him I mean it would be weird though I did have his number and he did say he would help me with anything, it was worth a shot.

I text him asking him and within two seconds of sending he replied saying yes I was so relieved he said he would pick me up at seven. OK. I had a date and a dress now I needed Caroline to help me with makeup.

She was over by 5 pm with lots of bags she had Matt for a date. It felt weird not dating Matt but to be honest I was starting to feel for Damon and he didn't even know it hopefully he would make a move tonight.

Caroline was finished by 6:40 and then left to meet Matt just as I closed the door to my room the door bell rang and Damon was stood there looking hansom as ever we walked to the Lockwood household.

It had been raining and so it had been moved inside me and Damon had done the traditional dance which was a slow styled dance and we were no waiting for the results to be announced I was so nervous and was sure Caroline would win she had the most perfect dress and the most gorgeous hair then Mrs Lockwood came to the stand to announce the results:

**"All these girls have tried so hard this year to make a difference to the community and it is my honour to announce the winner ...And the winner is**

**...ELENA GILBERTS"**

**"Omg Damon we won"**

And then the unexpected happened


	2. Isobel

Damon's lips touched mine his lips so tender and as I gripped onto his arms and pulled myself closer, Damon got more fears. As his lips left mine we turned to see everyone staring at us It was such a awkward moment ,As we walked to the stage to go and collect our Award I turned to look around the room and I saw someone who looked Just like me, and when I say looked like me I meant they looked like my Twin, We had the same hair eyes even the same dress.

She was stood with Stefan and my brother. Something wasn't right. As me and Damon walked on stage I looked back to where this girl was stood and sje wasn't there and nether was my brother and Stefan .I was about to start panicking but then thought what would happen if I did . I accepted my award and said my speech and walked off the stage.

"what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost" Damon said

"I think I have"I explained what I had saw and Damon knew exactly what I was talking about and said one word and one word only

"Katherine"

When he said that I looked at him something was really wrong. Nothing seemed right.I had a lot to find out.

"Who is this Katherine is she your secret lover, why haven't you told me anything I thought we were Close." I asked I wanted answer's now

everyone was looking at us now .

"It's complicated ... We haven't been together fo.."he started

"for long I get it I was just your toy well you know what it's pathetic" I shouted

and walked towards the door and stormed out not looking back.

When I got outside, It was cold. There was nobody out here just me. I reached into my hand bag to get my cell phone, I had to find out where Jeremy was.

The phone rang out but nobody answered I was upset and worried as I hung up I turned around to go to my car but something hit me and blew me out. It all went blank...

* * *

When I woke up, I had this pain in my head as though I was weak . I opened my eyes to see I was in a motel room there was a woman sat on the chair staring at me. She had long black hair and looked similar to me but wasn't the girl I had seen with Jeremy.

"Hello Elena, Look at you all grown up I like the way you stormed out on Damon tonight Though I don't like how you chose Damon don't you like Stefan" She said like she knew me

"Who are you?, Why do you know so much about me?" I asked hoping for answers

"of course I know everything about you Elena I'm your mother" she said

she must have been lying this was some sick joke my mum was dead I knew I was in the car when she died and she didn't look like her.

"This is some sick joke my mum is dead...Did Damon put you up to this" I shouted

"let me explain Elena,I was your mother but I was young and was about to give birth to you I knocked on a couples door they had been trying for ages and at the time it seemed a good idea so I left you with them"

When she told me that I was heart broken, This meant Jeremy wasn't my brother

"who is my farther then?" I asked wan'ting to know who I really was

"You ask a lot of questions" she said

"you have a lot of answers" I said

I sat on the bed in the room in silence.

The door crashed open It was that girl who looked like me.

"Hey Isobel, and you must be Elena,We haven't officially met I'm Katarina but you can call me Katherine"she said with a smirk on her face. It reminded me of Damon's smile. Now i was scared my mother had kidnapped me.

"So this is the tramp he choose over me?" Katherine said looking over me as if i was trash.

"Hey be careful Katherine that's my daughter your talking about"Isobel said looking over towards me is dismay

Katherine then rolled her eyes to look over to me

"Ok here's the deal I need you for my plan, Damon has something I want a stone now if I'm to get in there without him finding out then I'm gonna need someone who he know's and look's like me, That where you come in you need to look hurt and fall at there doorstep while he is busy with you I will slip in find the stone and take it then you can do what ever you want and never hear from me again simple" Katherine said looking over as if I was a small child who didn't get what she said

" And what happen's if i refuse to do what you say" I asked, I didn't want anything to do with Damon I had just stormed out on him

"I'll kill you and everyone you love starting with little Jeremy" she said with a smirk on her face

"Katherine you said no-one would get hurt "Isobel complained

"Nobody will as long as Your Daughter does as she is told"

"I'll do it then, but only because I don't want my brother to get hurt" I said

"Good Girl" Katherine said

All of a sudden she went for my neck, blood came spitting out of it all over my side and my legs came under , Katherine picked me up and ran before I knew it i was outside the Salvatore house Katherine threw me down rang the bell and ran out of sight.

Nobody answered the door for about 5 minuets. by this point I felt like i was dyeing, with the little amount of energy I had left a pulled the door knob and opened the door and screamed. Within seconds Damon was there drunk as hell as he saw me he looked and laughed at me.

"you staged this to apologize, now that's low" he said

"III ... GGOT ..." thats all I managed to say before i passed out .


	3. The way I love you

When I woke up I was in the Salvatore house, and It was dark and cold. As I got out of the king sized bed I was lay in, I saw a shadow under the door. I walked over towards It and reached for the door knob,as I twisted It the door opened noiselessly and I was surprised it didn't wake up the whole town. I walked down the corridor, I could feel someone watching me, following me. I suddenly turned around to find nobody there when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. It was Katherine.

"Miss me " she said smirking

With that she some how ran down stairs within a second the where Damon was sat whilst still gripping onto my neck.

"Hello Damon, Long time no see" she said smiling

"Let her go Katherine" he said looking into my eyes

she looked from me to Damon

Smirking she answered "No, I want something you have and seen as I have Elena I think you should give it me"

Damon looked at Katherine looking innocent

"I don't know what your talking about" he said

but I knew he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well then I guess ill just snap her neck" Katherine said gripping my neck tighter

"NO" Damon shouted

Katherine loosened her grip on me

"you have until morning to give it to me or poor Elena will have a tragic accident ...adiós"

she ran off again with me but this time instead of a motel room we where in a big state house. Within seconds I was tied to a chair I heard a voice I recognized, it was Isoebel. As she walked to see me tied up she looked at Katherine and smiled

"What do you think your doing to my Daughter?"

"She is bait Damon will come for her then I get the moon stone simple" Katherine smiled

Isoebel looked over at me wide eyed

"Maybe Damon would give it to her if she was compelled to kill herself, it be risky but strong"

I couldn't believe it my own mother was conspiring my life for some stupid stone.

"yes ... that could work, so change of plan Elena will ring Damon tell him to bring the stone or i'll compel her to die at his doorstep".

Katherine then handed me a phone , as I dialed Damons cell number I got even more scared would my own mother really risk my life for some stupid stone.

The phone rang out and Damon answered;

"Hello "

"Damon help me " I said

"Right tell KAtherine I have what she wants where are you ?"

I looked towards Katherine to see what she said, she nodded and smiled taking the phone away from me she began to talk down the phone.

"we at 42nd street big house you won't miss it, see you later " and with that she hung up.

within seconds there was a knock at the door I had no idea who it was because no human could move that fast.

Katherine went to open the door and came back with Damon now I was petrified, and they could all tell I was.I was shaking like a old woman tears streaming out my face.

Damon looked at me in dismay

"Right lets get this done Damon, the stone" Katherine said

Damon was still looking at me, as he put his hand in his pocket her drew a white marble like stone and handed it to Katherine as he did Katherine nodded to Isoebel and she untied me. I walked slowly towards the door and then began to run. I didn't want to be there I just wanted to tell the police what had happened, they had committed a crime. Before I could even get out the house Damon got to me and pulled me over his shoulder and began to walk slowly out the house.

"let me go what ever you are,or I'll scream" I shouted kicking him over the head

"No you won't and we need to talk"

That was it "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my voice down his ear .

"right that's it what is your problem" he said throwing me into the back off his car

"what's my problem what are you and why the heck did that person look like me ? she kidnapped me!" at this point I was crying and shaking with fear something wasn't right and I wanted to know now !

" Right I'll answer any questions you want but let me tell you what I was going to say at the miss mystic, I haven't seen Katherine in years the last time I saw her was... 136 years ago ."

I looked at him through the car window.

"That's impossible, nobody lives that long " I said gazing at the reflection that was there in front of me.

"That's why I don't tell people things; Why I didn't tell you, nobody ever believes a word I say they think I'm the bad brother but I'm not I'm the one that will do anything to keep someone safe especially you because of the way I love you" the car then went silent. He had said he loved me.


End file.
